Storm Warning
by BrokenAngel1753
Summary: Sequel to "If You're Reading This". Jamie Barnes is the granddaughter of Allie and Bucky and is an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. She is given a job that changes her and her family's lives forever. Better summary inside. Steve/OC And be sure to look for the Polyvore collection I made for this story!
1. Chapter 1

**The long-awaited sequel to "If You're Reading This" (which is optional to read). Jamie Barnes is the granddaughter of Bucky and Allie, she and her older brother work for S.H.I.E.L.D. She is given a job that will change her life forever. **

**This story will be Steve/OC and Flirtatious Friendship with Clint Barton/OC **

* * *

**Prologue: Mission in the Arctic**

* * *

"Agent Barnes, you will be investigating a report of a mysterious downed air craft in the Arctic. Report back any unusual finds." The director told her as he handed her a tablet with an aerial photograph of a large crater. Attached to the file was a video of the Hulk unearthing such aircraft during one of his attempts of fleeing, the US Military. She hoped that she wouldn't come across the Hulk during what her best friend and roommate referred to as PMS on Hulk levels.

"Yes Sir." She was quick and to the point in her responses, she was a former Army Sergeant and knew how the chain of command worked if your superior told you to jump you simple asked _how high sir? _That was something she learned real quick after high school.

Jamie Allison Barnes was twenty-three years old and had two military tours under her belt. She joined the military right after high school and stayed for four years, volunteering to go overseas twice before she was approached by S.H.I.E.L.D. they gave her the option for her adrenaline fix yet it was somewhat safer than a war zone. Her older brother Noah had been approached a few months before her. The Barnes siblings were known as some of the top new agents both dedicated and loyal both were former soldiers it was in their blood, their father was a retired Army Major and their grandfathers were World War II Veterans as well as their biological grandfather. But that was never enough to brace her for what she was about to come across. She had no idea that her world would be turned upside down.

Before she knew it she was on a jet to the Arctic to follow-up on what a group of scientists had found and called S.H.I.E.L.D claiming it was urgent. She only hoped that this mission was worth her time, she hated following up on things and it ended up being a dead-end. And if she was on a jet it had better be damned worth it she was terrified of heights and flying was no better. She would take a desert Humvee any day it was on the ground and you could at least not be concerned about the weather or crash landing from thousands of feet up.

* * *

**I know that this is really short but I just wanted a quick background to open it up. I hope you will look past this poor prologue and continue to the story and enjoy it! For those of you who read "If You're Reading This" don't worry Allie is alive and WILL make an appearance later on, so will Noah (Allie's Husband) and their children Steven and Lorraine. But you'll just have to keep reading for those cameos! **


	2. Ch1: What The Water Gave Me

**Chapter One: What the Water Gave Me**

* * *

"_'Cause they took your loved ones__  
__But returned them in exchange for you__  
__But would you have it any other way?__  
__Would you have it any other way?__  
__You could have it any other way__'Cause she's a cruel mistress__  
__And the bargain must be made__  
__But oh, my love, don't forget me__  
__When I let the water take me"_

_-"What the Water Gave Me" Florence and the Machine_

* * *

Jamie never liked the cold, well at least not when it was below freezing. And the temperatures were beyond freezing here in the Arctic. Yet she was being force to be here, she was on a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D so she could only wrap her freezing arms around herself and continue on.

"Agent Barnes, You might want to come see what we found." The voice came of one of her fellow agents. She slowly walked over to the agent while trying to get feeling in her frozen legs, her damn under armor wasn't doing shit, when she got back she'd write them a nasty letter telling them they lied, she was still cold and pissed that she wasted over $80 on crap that didn't work.

"What is it? What did you fi-?" She paused as she saw what the agents were pointing out, she saw a metal shield, with red and white alternating rings around like a target and the center was blue with a white silvery star. The shield had scrapes in the paint as if it had deflected bullets. The shield she knew she had seen it before, but it was impossible that this shield in the ice was the same one. Deep down she knew it had to be she nearly let out a gasp when she saw that a man was frozen in ice holding that very shield. She quickly pulled out her iPhone signaling the men that she needed a moment.

"What? This better be good I was watching _Dead Silence_! I've been lazy and never watched it we've had it for a week from Netflix and I am just watching it now!" The voice on the other line snapped, she knew that her roommate was sitting on the couch with a half pint of rocky road ice cream it was Saturday.

"Mary Shaw kills everybody. Now I need a favor." She heard a frustrated scream and the sound of a spoon hitting the wall with a scream.

"Damn it _BARNES_! Why do you do that _EVERY_ _TIME_?! But what's your favor you need? Now that I know how the movie ends you bitch." Jamie just laughed into the phone as she rubbed her eyes she was beyond cold and tired.

"That picture of my grandfather…Grandpa James in my room, can you send me a picture of it?" She couldn't help but fight back a laugh as she heard her best friend and roommate grumble as she got up from the nest she made on the couch. Within seconds her phone beeped signaling she received the picture.

"What you cold and need a picture of the ever so sexy Captain America to warm you up? I'd like that picture too you not have any WiFi out wherever you are to Google the guy?" Jamie ignored her friends comment and thanked her as she hung up the phone, looking at the picture she _did_ gasp this time. It was _him_; Captain America was in the ice and didn't look as if he aged a single day after nearly _70_ _years_.

"Agent Evans, call the Director and tell him we found something…big. And I'll make sure Coulson finds out now so he has time to tune down the fan boy in him." She said as she walked up to the frozen Captain. She wasn't going to lie he was handsome, for a man old enough to be her grandfather that is. So this was the man her father had been named after, her grandmother used to tell her father who told her stories about this man. How he was her biological grandfather's childhood friend. Not many actually knew that she was actually the granddaughter of James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes. Not many were bright enough to make that reference, hell she was even named after her grandfather. She traced her gloved finger over what would be the Captain's right cheek if he were not frozen in ice she would have caressed his cheek. After a moment she shook her head and quickly stood she was border line fan boy Coulson at that moment she thought with a laugh. 

Jamie couldn't believe what the doctors were telling her, Captain America…no Steve Rogers was _alive_.

"What's the ETA on de-frosting the Captain?" She asked one of the scientists who was continuously checking the machine in charge of gauging his vitals.

"We've made good time considering how much ice there was. I'm making an educated guess and saying another couple of hours or so." She simply nodded as she stood next to the Captain's head. She saw some of his ice-covered blonde locks had stuck to his forehead and brushed them away, in a way her mother used to when she was sick as a child. In an instant his arm broke through the ice and grabbed her arm for a man who was frozen as long as him his reflexes were terrifyingly quick.

"SHIT!" She hissed as he grabbed her arm in a near bruising grip, in fact she was pretty sure it would bruise. His wild blue eyes looked into hers.

"It's alright Captain, you're gonna be fine. Just relax everything is alright I promise…" She said in a voice she was hoping sounded soothing, it was kind of hard being soothing when you were a mix between panicking after being caught off guard and admiration for the fact that her childhood hero was in front of her _alive_.

"Peggy…Stork….Club….going ….to…be…late…." She couldn't help but tilt her head in confusion but before she could ask what he meant he slipped back into unconsciousness. She looked over to the doctors who were just as shocked and confused as her before they quickly went back to work. Jamie could only imagine what emotional anguish the man must have been going through and what he'd _be_ going through when they broke the news to him. 

A week had gone by since they had found and defrosted Captain Steve Rogers, in the meantime Jamie was given the orders to keep an eye on him, and when he woke up to eventually re-assimilate him into modern society.

"Agent Hemsworth, text me if he wakes up I'm starving and need some caffeine and for the love of god do _NOT_ touch my laptop!" She snapped, she couldn't help it she was attempting to cut back on caffeine and it wasn't helping her mood, she missed her near four sodas a day.

"Yes, Ma'am you'll be the first to know!" Said the agent he was still a newbie which of course anyone newer than her was going to be guaranteed, for the hazing process by her and her brother. 

She hastily walked into the Subway shop and ordered her usual; twelve-inch Italian sub with ham, lettuce, tomato, onion and mayo. She loved Subway Fridays and smiled to herself when she grabbed her baked BBQ chips and a cup of coke zero. After paying she walked back towards to the SHIELD headquarters, before she could even open the door her phone began to ring. She groaned at the song playing every time it played the "Men In Black" theme song it meant work, she wanted her lunch break! She balanced her drink in the crook of her arm as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and answered.

"Yesss, Agent Hemsworth? I thought I told you to text me." She said a little annoyed she hated talking on phones she preferred texting if she could.

"CODE RED! WE HAVE A CODE RED!" Jamie flinched at the panicked screech of the newbie agent. It took a moment for what he said to register and when it did it was too late a man came bursting out of the building slamming into her.

"WATCH IT ASSHOLE!" She screamed she saw the blonde man turn briefly to apologize before he continued to run. She looked down on the ground and saw her soda spilt everywhere and then she once again realized too late that the man was Steve Rogers running in modern New York.

"WAIT! ROGERS! COME BACK!" She screamed throwing her bag of food down and sprinting after him she managed to get enough speed to jump on his back and immediately regretted it, for it is _never _smart to tackle someone with P.T.S.D and even more stupid to tackle a _super soldier_. He let out a yelp as he brought his elbow up to her nose she let go with an animatistic screech as it met her nose with a crunch. She went flying to the ground with bruising force and grabbed her bloody nose. She didn't want to think about the famous Fury's fury she was about to see when he found out she let him get away.

"Fuck my life…owww….." She groaned lying back on the pavement ignoring her head screaming about how disgusting the ground was she hurt too much.

She was currently being yelled at by a furious Fury, which in her head made her laugh a little at the silliness of that saying.

"Agent Barnes, I thought I told you to keep things under control! Not to let Rogers get away! What the hell happened?!" She paused as she looked at the director over the bag of ice she held to her re-set nose. She wanted to be sarcastic but knew not to mess with the man.

"I went to get some lunch sir. I told Agent Hemsworth to text me if Rogers woke." She said honestly as she gave a slight glare to the blushing super soldier who was sitting in the chair across from her. He had repeatedly apologized for running into her and even more so for breaking her nose. All she could think was he was lucky he was an attractive man.

"I-I'm so s-sorry ma'am I didn't mean to…" She held a hand up as she slammed the bag of ice on the table in front of her. That was enough to make her snap out in frustration.

"Enough! Don't call me ma'am I'm only twenty-three for god's sake! And I am _sorry _I was hungry director and that Agents Hemsworth and his little friends Agent Evans and Agent Downey were incapable of stopping him. Which I do _not _understand if Thor could be taken out I am damn sure Rogers could be too. Just saying now if I may be excused Director Fury I have a bottle of Aleve with my name on it." Jamie said as she pulled the pieces of bloody tissues from her nose with a flinch of pain gracing her face. All she could think of was how today not her day was at all and that she wanted her damn soda and something to eat.

* * *

**I hate how when you are typing these chapters into word they go on forever, yet when you post them they are so damn _short_. Anyone else have that problem? Or is it just me? Review please they are my drug and motivation to continue. And don't worry Jamie won't be a bitch like this for long she is just tired and lacking her caffeine I promise! ;) Oh and one last thing I don't know if anyone noticed but the random SHIELD Agents names...haha I couldn't help it! **


	3. Ch2: Moving In

A week had once again flown by and Jamie was sitting across from Steve at a small café.

"Look, I know you are just getting used to your apartment but it would be easy to just move into the townhouse. It's different from the forties Cap. You don't have to be married to live with a girl. You will have your own room and hell if you want an art studio in the basement. I don't have anything down there anyway. And besides Riley is in the process of moving out and honestly the idea of my only roommates being my dog and a fish…no thanks." She said as she took a large bite out of her vanilla bean cupcake.

"It still isn't _proper_; an unmarried man should not be living with an unmarried woman who isn't family." She simply rolled her eyes as she gave the man a small glare.

"We practically _are_ family if you think about it. You were practically my grandfather's brother were you not? You lived with him, granted Grandpa James was a guy. But it would be _fine_. Now shut up finish eating and let's go back to your place and pack your shit. Got it? I am not leaving any room for argument or negotiations. If you agree I'll even let you pay for the lunch." She said with a laugh, she knew it drove Steve crazy when she paid for her own meals when they went out during his re-assimilation lessons.

"You know you are just as stubborn as Bucky was. No matter how much I tried to convince him I was right he wouldn't listen." He mumbled as he pulled a few bills out of his wallet and put them on the table. The idea of living with a woman he wasn't married to, was insane but going up against Agent Barnes, he learned was _never_a good thing.

"But at least I'm hotter than him." She said with a flirtatious wink making him blush, she was defiantly more forward than women in his time. He had come to realize that it wasn't just her but women of this generation.

"Fine, I'll move into the townhouse but I won't like it. And I won't change my mind on it not being proper." He said as they stood to leave the café. She simply smirked in a way that reminded him of Bucky after he won an argument. He shook his head and reminded himself it _wasn't _Bucky.

When they arrived to his apartment the two split the tab for the cab and walked inside, she had thankfully left the car S.H.I.E.L.D gave her at his place. Steve was shocked and a little concerned when he saw most of his belongings were already packed into boxes once they entered his apartment.

"I knew you'd cave. Besides Fury had ordered me to have you move in any way. Now pack your room, which was the only one I told them to not touch. And that's an order Rogers." She said with another one of her trademark smirks. He looked towards her and blinked before speaking up.

"I think you have your ranks confused. I am a _Captain_; you left the military as a _Sergeant_. That means I outrank you so _I_ should be giving you the orders." Jamie was stunned he had just cracked a joke. She couldn't help but blush a little as he gave her a lopsided grin. She refused to show anymore embarrassment and playfully shoved him towards his room.

"Well as an _Agent_ of S.H.I.E.L.D and your assigned liaison _I_ give the orders. So _there_!" She said with a laugh as she stuck her tongue out, her childish action made him laugh as he shook his head again. She hopped up on the counter and kicked her legs back and forth waiting for him to start packing up his room. She grew bored after a while of waiting and pulled out her phone she switched to her camera and took a picture of Steve when he wasn't looking and sent it to Riley with the caption "_I won_, _Pay up!_"

"What are you laughing about?" Steve's voice called from his room she jumped a bit since she didn't realize she had laughed out loud, she looked over at him with a grin. She quickly hid her phone behind her and hopped off the counter. It was moments like this she was grateful he knew nothing about how to work a cellphone. Steve was standing in the kitchen with a box filled with things from his room a sign that he was done his packing.

"Is that the last of it?" She asked as she picked up one of the boxes she noticed the box had some old photos she pulled one out and smiled it had her grandfather during the war. She looked at the others and smiled even more when she saw her brother's friend's grandfathers as well.

"I know these two. I've met them a few times. Dugan is crazy and Jones is one of the greatest." She could that Steve was shocked that she knew his old friends and she smiled. "I know Jones' grandson he is best friends with my brother Noah. Gabriel Jones III or Gabe. You'll meet him eventually and Carter too. He's another of my brother's friends and his grandfather was Falsworth. See S.H.I.E.L.D tends to keep it in the family Dugan was an Agent for a while he retired about ten years ago. Bet you didn't read that in his file." Jamie said with a laugh as she put the photograph back in the box carefully. Grabbing the packing tape she sealed the box shut and wrote with black sharpie_ Steve's Room_.

The ride to her townhouse was silent she knew Steve still wasn't happy about sharing a townhouse with a woman he wasn't married to, she could only imagine his reaction when she said there was only one shower!

She pulled up to her light-colored brick townhouse with cast stone accents; the home had three floors and a basement. Lining the concrete stairs were well-trimmed hedges in brick floral beds, and at the base of the stairs were two large planters with bright-colored flowers. The windows of the house were a dark color which nicely accented the beauty of the home. The wooden door was inviting and had a lantern style light above it. He found it to be pleasing to look at and noted it was a big change from his usual homes which were small apartments in the city. The small Brooklyn Heights townhouse made him smile, Jamie grinned at him when she saw his reaction to her, now their home.

"Home sweet home! Just a heads up the dog…he gets a little over excited. So watch your shoes…uhmm…he pees when excited. It's a cocker spaniel thing apparently. And he's all bark, no bite, just rub his belly or ears and you're his friend for life." Steve looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a smile before simply nodding. The second she opened the door Steve could hear the loud barking from her dog. She laughed as she hopped out of the car and ran to the door unlocking the front door; a blur of black, tan and grey flew out of the door and immediately tackled her licking her face.

"MAX! UGH MAX!" She yelled in between laughs at the over excited dog, when Steve shut his door the dog quickly turned towards him. He had never really been around dogs like hers usually the dogs he was around were the military dogs, not many people in the city could afford dogs when he was growing up. It was hard enough to feed a family without a pet. The dog let out an over dramatic bark as it ran towards him, it stopped a few feet in front of him and continued to bark loudly as if telling him _Stay away! My human! _Steve knelt and held a hand out to the dog which tilted his head and ran towards him. The dog sniffed his hand and licked it as Steve rubbed his ears. Immediately the dog's tongue flopped out of its mouth and it rolled on to its back nudging his belly as if to tell Steve where to scratch next. Steve couldn't help but laugh at the dog as it kicked his leg when its belly was scratched.

"See? He is such an attention whore! And just so you know you're his new best friend." The two looked at each other, then the dog and let out a laugh.

"He's a beautiful dog. What was his name? Max?" Steve asked as he stood up. Jamie walked over towards him to take out some of the boxes quickly blocking the dog's way so he couldn't jump into the car.

"Thanks and yeah his name is Max, not the most original name but in my defense I didn't know it was the most popular pet name until after I named him." Steve gave her a smile as he began unloading his things.

After the two had brought all of his things into the living room he looked around it was a light cream-colored room with a round pastel green rug in the middle of it. The couch was a light grey L shape with brown accent pillows and some off white ones with cherry blossom branches, a nice touch. The windows all had floor length navy curtains which were pulled aside to allow natural light in the room. In the corner on the right of the couch was a large green plant. There was a round two leveled coffee table with a plant and some books in front of the couch as well. She had three old stacked trunks placed between the couch and what he had learned was a television. The television or what she had jokingly told him was a "magical glowing box of entertainment" was a bit larger than he thought necessary then again he was fine with only a radio. Above the TV and its wooden stand was a painting of a red crop duster, it was a nice accent to the room he in fact loved the painting it was rather good in his artistic opinion. On the other side of the TV stand was another plant this one was a fake dogwood tree in a pot. Along the right side of the room was a simple water-color painting and a Tiffany floor lamp. The ceiling had a fan with a light as well. It was a beautiful room and when he told Jamie she smiled and thanked him.

"Shall we continue the tour? There are more than enough rooms to show you." She led him down a white hall with an accent rug that was a dark grey almost black color. At the end of the hall were a window and a table with a lamp. This was very different from any home he had.

The first door she led him through was to the kitchen it wasn't a large kitchen but it was larger than the one in his former apartment. There were more wooden floors in the room. There was a large window with short curtains pulled back above the sink letting more natural light in, he noticed she enjoyed the natural light it was a nice change from a brick wall all his apartments had. The cabinets were all a white wooden finish and the counters were a concrete colored stone. There was a green checkered rug on the floor that brought more color to the cream-colored room and a vase of bright-colored fake tulips by the sink, and the part that made him smile was a familiar looking radio on the window sill finally something he was familiar with.

"It actually works too." She said as she leaned against the door frame as if she knew he was looking at the radio he gave her a warm smile. He continued to look at the room and noticed two painting of roosters above the window. And to the left there was an opening looking into another room.

"The next room, the dining room I'll take you there next." She said leading him to the next room.

In this room the walls were a cream trimmed with white and a golden brown. A nice chandelier hung over a dark wooden table with matching chairs which had navy fabric and cushions. And under that was a yellow rug with white swirls. In the corner were another fake plant and a photograph of stairs from above. He also noticed near the three windows were two dog bowls for Max it was simple but the silver-colored bowls made him smile again.

She then led him outside to the back yard which had a small stone patio. There were four chairs surrounding a table with a tan umbrella. There was a small amount of grass beyond that.

"The grill here for cook outs. There is the hose if you need it…I don't know what to use it for beyond watering these three plants." She said as she pointed to the grill and then the three real plants under the windows.

He followed her once more to another room she opened a door and inside was a small bathroom which had a white toilet and sink with a mirror above it. A small pot of more faux flowers rested on the toilet and the walls had dark-colored pictures on them. She then led him to a door which took them to the stairs. On the wall was a glass cut out of the United States with several photos covering it he noticed they were old pictures of Jamie and her friend Riley.

"Up or down?" She asked leaning against the wooden banister. He turned towards her and shrugged.

"Upstairs is fine." He said as she nodded and led him up the stairs into another hallway he couldn't believe how many rooms there were! This hallway had a bright-colored teal rug that led down the hall and like the downstairs hall had a table at the end. However this table had a vase with more bright-colored flowers and instead of a window there was a painting of a couple, kissing in the rain with a red umbrella. The light source in this hall was a stain glass ceiling lamp. She pointed to one door and told him it was her room.

"My room, it's not much but here you can look at it anyway." She opened the door to a room with yellow walls with green trim. On one of the walls was a quote that said _"Well behaved women rarely make history" _by Marilyn Monroe, he briefly remembered her saying she was a famous actress and model that she idolized. The floor was more wood floors and had a large blue rug. She had a dark-colored bed with light green pillows and comforter and a stain glass looking rose accent pillow. She had a blue striped blanket thrown on the bed as well. There was a green chair in front of a window with another accent pillow and Chinese lanterns hanging above it. There was another plant in between the bed and chair. On the other side of the bed was a nightstand with a simple lamp and a picture that he recognized as the last picture he took with Bucky, before he had died. He supposed that the picture had been sent to Allie who gave it to her. He noticed a pair of converse thrown in the corner next to more stacked boxes; it seemed she liked stacked boxes for accents. It was the poster framed above the boxes that made him pause; it was a poster of him. She looked at him for a moment and followed his eyes and gasped.

"SHIT! I forgot about that! U-uhm…wow this is awkward! T-that was a gift, I liked learning about World War II and honestly? Growing up I heard stories about you and you were my hero. And for my birthday my friend Phil…Agent Coulson got it for me. It's an original from your old tour. I don't want to know what he paid for it." He gave her a sheepish grin, it was indeed one of his old tour posters and it had the notice that the tour was cancelled until further notice on it as well.

"It's fine…I'm just a little surprised. I didn't realize you were a…umm fan." She was still blushing and he found it rather pleasant to see her blush it wasn't often that she did but he rather enjoyed it.

"Well if you think about it…you did help prove the underdogs are worth it." She said with a grin as she playfully shoved him towards the next room. "Now shush! Out with, you stop laughing at me!" She groaned as she tried pushing him, he was much too heavy to actually move on her own. He waited for her to open the door next to hers and saw a bright-colored room.

"This is the Guest room, and technically it's also Riley's room." She said as he looked in the room. The back wall had bright blue, green and yellow wooden panels and three windows with sheer blue curtains. An iron framed bed with a white comforter and light-colored accent pillows was angled in the corner with a dark nightstand with a lamp. In the other corner was a fish tank which was fairly larger for only one fish. It was a bright red and blue fish.

"That's my fish. Finnick I named him after a book character. I keep him in here because I have no room in my room and Riley wanted something besides a plant in here." She said with a laugh. He also noticed the yellow rug was similar to the one in the dining room.

"She liked the rug so much she bought another for here." Jamie said as she pointed to the rug. "Now to the bathroom. Just a heads up umm it's the only one with a shower. Before you complain shush I know how to share a bathroom with a guy I have an older brother." She said before he could complain how _that_ was even more improper than sharing a home together.

The bathroom had light-colored stripes on the back wall and a window in the left corner with cream and brown curtains. A toilet sat next to the window. There was a beautiful wooden mini counter with the sink and another plant on the counter in front of a mirror, another sat to the right in between that and the claw tub. The tub was also a shower with a tan and white checkered shower curtain with hints of a bronze gold. The last accents were the ceiling fan-light and a light tan area rug in front of the sink.

"One more room up here and it's your room." She said walking to the next room. This room had tan and cream striped walls with a window that had red floor length curtains. "I hope you don't mind I kind of already had it furnished a bit. It's still your stuff just a few things added. As you can see your bed is there." He noticed his metal frame bed was indeed already set up with some green pillows and a green, grey and black checkered accent pillow. She had added once again another plant he noticed she liked fake plants for decoration and he also found them to be pleasing to the eye. He had a light grey rug under the bed and a small glass door coffee like table at the foot of his bed. It would be perfect for some of his photographs. There was a matching night stand where he planned to put his lamp and alarm clock as well as his photograph of Peggy. She had an amazing photograph of a New York skyline above his bed in a black frame.

"I figured something familiar. It's a 1937 photograph I found it in a thrift shop. And thought you'd like it." She said he smiled as he thanked her. Looking around the room he mentally pictured where he'd put more of his things. His grey chair would sit in front of the window and his small end table and radio would sit on the other side of the room. On the table in front of his bed he'd add his photographs of the Howlers and Howard Stark; he missed his friend and considered asking Jamie about Howard's son Anthony Stark. He looked up and saw he had a ceiling fan as well.

"I like it. It's simple…I like simple. Thank you." He said as she just shrugged. "Where to next? There are so many rooms in this place!" He said with a laugh she grinned and quickly pulled him towards the stairs.

"The home office is upstairs and as for the basement…well I'll let you design that, since it will be your own personal art studio. I figured you could use it and offer it as an apology token for not telling you that we had to share a bathroom." He smiled as he saw she was smiling wide enough to have it reach her blue eyes and make them sparkle.

The office as she called it had some light tan walls with three windows with brown trims. The floor was a cream carpet with a rectangular rusty-red area rug in the center. There was a simple dark wood desk with her computer and a lamp in the corner. He was still trying to get used to all the technology of this era. She had another L shape couch near the windows that was a dark navy with white and grey stripped accent pillows. On the left of the couch on the floor sat a woven basket with magazines and on the right was another of her beloved decoration plants. There was a round wooden and glass coffee table in front of the couch with a small bonsai tree and on the wall was three pictures making a larger picture of the Brooklyn Bridge during sunset, he enjoyed those three pictures.

"Well that's today's tour. Do you like it? You aren't gonna be like Riley and say there are too many fake plants are you? I can't keep anything green alive…" She asked sounding a little nervous.

"It's perfect. And no the plants are great. And the artwork too." He said with a grin.

"Like I said you can check out the basement later. Just take the stairs all the way down. The laundry room…or closet is down there as well as a small bathroom. Nothing special just a toilet and sink." She said he gave her another smile. Maybe living here wouldn't be too bad. It was a beautiful home he would be a fool to deny that.

* * *

**I figured this chapter could be a filler. I wanted more but it was over five pages! And I need some rest I have a nasty cold. I will start working on the next chapter ASAP that will consist of getting Steve re-assimilated to society. By the way ****I just recently posted a reference for the characters in this story on my Polyvore account. I have also posted the Townhouse, be sure to check them out my username is LtSpork I will also post a link in my profile and will continue to do this from now on. So check that out! **


End file.
